Mensajes ocultos
Los siguientes son mensajes ocultos que se encuentran en la letra de las canciones situados en el folleto de los álbumes de Taylor Swift. Esto ha sido la tradición de Swift ya que incluso lo puso en su primer álbum. Taylor Swift * "Tim McGraw" – Can't tell me nothin' * "Picture To Burn" – Date nice boys * "Teardrops On My Guitar" – He will never know * "A Place In This World" – I found It * "Cold As You" – Time to let go * "The Outside" – You are not alone * "Tied Together With A Smile" – You are loved * "Stay Beautiful" – Shake N' Bake * "Should've Said No" – Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam * "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" – Sometimes love is forever * "Our Song" – Live In Love Fearless * "Jump Then Fall" — Last summer was magical * "Untouchable" — We always want what we can't reach * "Forever & Always" (Piano version) — I still miss who I thought he was * "Come In With The Rain" — I won't admit that I wish you'd come back * "Superstar" — I'll never tell * "The Other Side Of The Door — What I was really thinking when I slammed the door * "Fearless" — I loved you before I met you * "Fifteen" — I cried while recording this * "Love Story" — Someday I'll find this * "Hey Stephen" — Love and theft * "White Horse" — All I ever wanted was the truth * "You Belong With Me" — Love is blind so you couldn't see me * "Breathe" — I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry * "Tell Me Why" — Guess I was fooled by your smile * "You're Not Sorry" — She can have you * "The Way I Loved You" — We can't go back * "Forever & Always" — If you play these games we're both going to lose * "The Best Day" — God bless Andrea Swift * "Change" — You made things change for me Speak Now * "Mine" — Toby * "Sparks Fly" — Portland Oregon * "Back To December" — TAY * "Speak Now" — You Always Regret What You Don't Said * "Dear John" — Loved You From The Very First Day * "Mean" — I Thought You Got Me * "The Story Of Us" — CMT Awards * "Never Grow Up" — I Moved Out In July * "Enchanted" — ADAM * "Better Than Revenge" — You Thought I Would Forget * "Innocent" — Life Is Full Of Little Interruptions * "Haunted" — Still To This Day * "Last Kiss" — Forever and Always * "Long Live" — For You Red * "State Of Grace" — Love you doesn’t count after goodbye * "Red" — SAG * "Treacherous" — Won’t stop ‘till it’s over * "I Knew You Were Trouble" — When you saw me dancing * "All Too Well" — Maple Latte * "22" — Ashley, Dianna, Claire, Selena * "I Almost Do" — Wrote this instead of calling * "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" — When I stopped caring what you thought * "Stay Stay Stay" — Daydreaming about real love * "The Last Time" — L.A on your break * "Holy Ground" — When you came to the show in San Diego * "Sad Beautiful Tragic" — While you were on a train * "The Lucky One" — Wouldn’t you like to know? * "Everything Has Changed" — Hyannis Port * "Starlight" — For Ethel * "Begin Again" — I wear heals now 1989 * "Welcome To New York" — We begin our story in New York. * "Blank Space" — There once was a girl known by everyone and no one. * "Style" — Her heart belonged to someone who couldn’t stay. * "Out Of The Woods" — They loved each other recklessly. * "All You Had To Do Was Stay" — They paid the price. * "Shake It Off" — She danced to forget him. * "I Wish You Would" — He drove past her street each night. * "Bad Blood" — She made friends and enemies. * "Wildest Dreams" — He only saw her in his dreams. * "How You Get The Girl" — Then one day he came back. * "This Love" — Timing is a funny thing. * "I Know Places" — And everyone was watching. * "Clean" — She lost him but she found herself and somehow that was everything. Categoría:Misceláneo